Broken Hearts, Souls, and Promises
by mcbriderulz
Summary: The turtle brothers deal with the tragedy of their father's death and their eldest brother comiting suicide. Suddenly Leo appears to Don, but only Don can see him. Leo's soul is stuck in the middle between life and death. Don will have to find his body and fix things before Leo disapears forever. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Blamed

It had been a week after Master Splinter died. The four turtles had barely spoken since that terrible morning. Mikey, the chattiest of his brothers, didn't talk anymore. Raph stayed in the dojo, stabbing at his punching bag, and cursing when he punctured a whole in it. Don sat at the kitchen table, staring at Master Splinter's favorite tea cup, the one that he had used the night before he past away. Leo was the only one that was, still... alive, so to speak. He still practiced his ninjutsu and katas, cooked dinner (enough for the four of them even though he was the only one that ate), and did his chores.

He brought his brothers food and drinks only to get them turned down. He was starting to feel like something was wrong, 'why are they resenting me? I can understand that they are upset about our father's death, but why does Raph keep glaring at me, and Mikey refuse to let me comfort him, and why doesn't Don look at me when I speak to him?' Leo thought. This troubled him very much. At night he would go into his room and as hard as he would try, he couldn't hold back the tears as he thought about his father and how much he missed him. He tried to stop, he couldn't let his brothers see him cry, he had to be strong so he could lead them out of their depressions.

That morning, Leo went down stairs and strait to the dojo to practice, he was prepared to have Raph's evil glare bore in to the back of his head, as usual. But when he entered, instead of one pair, there where three pairs of eyes, two glaring, and one staring warily at him. "um, hi guys. You wa-" the blue masked turtle began, but was cut off "we wanna talk to ya! You got some explaining to do." the red masked brother snarled.

"okay" leo answered, glancing at each brother "why-" "Don't act so innocent and clueless! We know what you did!" this time he was cut off by the youngest ninja, Michelangelo. "what are you ta-" but he was unable to finish when he suddenly found himself on the floor. He looked up in horror as he rubbed his jaw and spit out a little blood. He didn't see the punch coming, but he sure felt it.

"Donnie told us everything! He told us that you were the one that made Master Splinter's tea that night!" Raph growled and let Mikey continue "and that when he was finished he said that he was feeling ill! He went to bed and died in his sleep. You KILLED our father!"

Leo, now propped up on his elbows, stared in disbelief "y-you think, I kil-killed Master Splinter?" Raph lost it "DON'T PUSH IT LEO! IT'S OBVIOUS, YOU WANTED THIS! YOU WANTED HIM DEAD!" he roared. Donatello put a hand on his shoulder to calm him, Raph just shrugged it off. Mikey gave a 'what the shell are you doing?' look at Don before turning back to the now standing Leo. "you wanted to be leader, so you took him out" he said calmly but with disgust in his voice. Donatello still hadn't said anything but now had a small bit of anger on his face.

"you think I did that?" Leonardo questioned, confusion showing in his voice. Raph crossed his arms across his chest "we don't 'think', we know. You traitor. I hate you." his words were sharp as his sais.

"I wish you where dead!" Mikey joined in with his brother.

"I'd rather have Master Splinter than you"

"I can't believe your our leader, anyone of us would have been a better one than you"

The insults came pouring in from Raph and Mikey, Leo couldn't take it anymore, he could feel tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. The only one who hadn't said anything was Donnie, he looked at leo with sorrow, anger, nervousness, and fright. This made Leo want to cry even more. "STOP!" Leo screamed. That shut his brothers up.

He looked back to Don and placed a hand on the purple masked turtle. Don pulled his shoulder back, causing Leo's hand to drop. "Donatello?" Leonardo said, almost a whisper. Don closed his eyes and looked down "just go" he said, barely audible. Leonardo could almost feel the sorrow and agony in Donatello's voice. He turned to the the side to show Leo the door.

On his way out he heard Raph talking fiercely to Don "what the shell Don? I wasn't finished with 'im!". He ran to his room, Leo slammed his door behind him and collapsed on his bed curling into a ball. The tears fell like rain, never seeming to end. Leo didn't know why, but Don, his most sensitive, quiet, kind, peaceful, genius brother's words hurt more than anything else said to him that morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Goodbye

Leo stayed in his room the whole day, thinking up a plan. 'okay, if I leave early in the morning, then no one will hear me leave.' he started to pack his things when he suddenly realized. 'if they don't want me here, were will I go?' the teenager pondered this thought several hours before finally coming to a conclusion. Tears ran down his face as he thought, 'I'll have to kill my self, it's the only way. I won't have to worry about where to live, or running into my brothers'.

In the kitchen, Leo wrote a quick goodbye note. He rushed out the door as he heard someone beginning to move around upstairs. He ran until he came to the designated spot. A bridge over a never ending tunnel going down filled with pipes. Unusually, there was a lot of water today and it was adding quickly due to the waterfall coming from a large pipe above him. Leo grabbed the rail of the bridge tightly. It was so easy when he did it in his head. But now, he was scared. Tears were rolling down his face. 'I can't do this' he thought.

"Leo?" the leader heard a gasp "Leo! Guys I found him!" Leonardo turned to see Donatello, tears welling up in his eyes. Raphael and Michelangelo had joined him. Breathing hard, the second oldest brother looked from Leo, to the bridge rail, to the pipe and water filled tunnel.

"Leo..." Raph said cautiously, eyes widening in realization.

'oh no! They've come for me. It's now or never. I have to do it' Leonardo panicked. Mikey started running towards His eldest brother "LEO!" as he realized too. Raph was right behind him, but Donnie stayed there, unable to move. 'Oh My God! He's gunna jump! Move! Stop standing there! Do something!' But he couldn't move, he just stood there, holding the note, and watching as his closest brother jumped over the rail.

"LEO NOOOOOOOOOO!" Michelangelo yelled as he watched in horror as Leo fell and hit a pipe on his way down. His body went limp, he hit the water, and sunk into the murky grey-green water. Raph was about to jump in after him, but Mikey held him back.

"let me go! I-I gotta get 'im" Raph wailed. Mikey still held onto him, pulling Raph into a hug. Raph kept trying to pull away.

"Raph no! I can't lose another one of my brothers!" Mike yelled over the roar of the waterfall.

"we can still save him!" Raph screamed angrily pulling away from the dark green turtle.

Mike grabbed his wrist and refused to let go "no Raphael... We're to late!" he sobbed.

Raph collapsed on the floor, gripping the rail bars. "I-I... I did-" he started but couldn't continue. Michelangelo sank down to the ground next to him. "we, Raph, we did this to him, don't blame yourself, we all did it!" sobbing, he waved a hand towards Raph, himself, and Donnie.

The second youngest turtle looked down at the note he was holding in his balled up fist. He read it over and over again. He couldn't believe this was happening. It had to be a dream, no a nightmare! Wet drops fell onto the paper as he cried. Donnie fell on his knees, crumpling the paper as he held it close to his chest. 'oh god why?' he thought as he look up to the top of the cylinder-like room. The words on the note were repeating over and over again in his head, like a scratched record:

I'm sorry.

- Leo


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Depressed?

The turtles searched for hours, but they never found him. It was difficult to search, there was so much debris and ruble in the dark murky water. Don felt like he was swimming in soup. The water was so think and inky that he couldn't see very well, not even with his high tech under water flashlights.

Around 11:30 PM Michelangelo gave up and went home. Of course Raph called him a quitter and some other colorful names that Don won't name. Miley just said "whatever", turned, and left. Donatello eventually had to give up, 'first because it was 2:00 AM and they had been searching for hours. And second, because he had to go check on Mikey' the purple masked turtle explained. Raph cursed at Donnie too but he ignored it.

The genius turtle walked into the lair, glanced around, when he didn't see Mikey, He went to the dojo. 'maybe he's beating on the punching bag' that was a habit he had picked up from hanging out with Raphael. He walked in but didn't see him. He wandered around the lair looking for him 'till he came to the only place he hadn't searched yet. Leo's room.

Sure enough, Mike was asleep on Leo's bed, lying in a puddle. His mask was damp and his nose was running. He was curled into a ball and holding onto Leo's pillow for dear life. The young one was murmuring in his sleep. " 'm 'ry.. 'm 'ry 'eo" he slurred. It was hard to understand him, but Don had a pretty good guess.

Donnie let Mikey sleep. 'its been a long, hard day' he thought. Don glanced around the room until his eyes came to rest on a bag sitting on the ground next to Leo's meditation mat. It had a few of Leo's things in it, 'a tooth brush, his favorite tea mug, extra masks, a picture of the family with April and Casey, and.. Antidepressants? Why are these in here? Was Leo... Depressed? That can't be he was always so happy. At least he seemed happy... Why does he have all his stuff in this bag?' then it hit Donatello, he was planning to run away, but he ended up killing himself. He thought he was going to barf, he had to get out of there.

He ran to his room and fell into his swivel chair. Don swiped all papers, projects, and tools off the desk and onto the floor. He placed his arms on the desk and laid his head down on them. Donnie couldn't hold it back anymore, he began to cry, he thought he might never stop. He suddenly felt a chill. "why are you crying Don?" he jumped, tense at first, then relaxed. "God, I'm so tired, 'm imagining voices" he muttered to himself. But he thought of Leo again and that brought him back to the uncontrollable tears pouring out if his eyes like before.

He felt a hand rest lightly on his shoulder. "Don, it's alright, I'm right here. Now please tell me why your crying"

Donatello knew that voice anywhere. He turned around to look at the owner of the gentle and caring, but concerned voice. Donatello gasped, his puffy eyes widening, "Leo!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Leo's back?

"what the-? Where-? Why-? How-? I've-!" Don sputtered. Leo just sat on the edge of the desk patiently, waiting for his little brother to finish. "ya done yet?" Leo asked with a crooked smile after Donatello stoped to catch his breath. The purple masked turtle let out a gust of air before answering "yeah, but I still expect you to answer my questions" The eldest one raised an eye ridge, still smiling "okay, I will, but please Donatello, tell me why you're so upset? I've never seen you like this before" his smile fading into a concerned frown.

"Ha, you nearly kill yourself because of me, and you still try to comfort me when I'm upset, always putting others before yourself, same old Leo" he mumbled, Leo didn't hear though. The blue masked turtle cleared his throat. Don sighed and looked up at his brother "because... I thought you were dead" His eyes were tearing up again. Leo, gently smiling, reached over and wiped a tear away with one of his thick fingers. It took a second for Don's words to register in his brain. "wait, what?" Leo said, a little confused.

"don't you remember?"

"no..."

"but you tried to kill yourself!"

"um, no I didn't" he laughed.

"yes you did! You jumped of the bridge in the south condor tunnel!"

"now why would I do that?" Leo said with a confused smirk, he wasn't sure if don was kidding or not, he certainly didn't remember any of this.

Donatello shut up, 'he must of hit his head and forgot everything, maybe I shouldn't tell him. But then again that isn't right and if he remembers, he'll be furious at me! But can I tell him? No, it will be to painful.' He was in deep thought when he came up with an idea, he could do this memory recovery-thing he saw on TV once. "okay Leo, I need you to lay down and close your eyes"

"why?"

"I'm gunna do something to help you remember, okay?"

"okay..." he suspiciously said as he laid down on the floor and closed his eyes.

"alright, what is the last thing you remember?"

"ummmm, I walked into the dojo for practice and saw all of you there, the rest is blurry" he said slowly. The olive green turtle winced 'why does he have to remember this part?', he was glad Leo's eyes were closed. "alright that's a good start. Now, tell me, can you feel, hear, ...taste, anything during the, blurry parts?" he bit his lip.

"uh kinda, I can hear voices, but they're muffled, and slurred, hard to understand" The eldest winced, closing his eyes tighter. "now I feel pain... In my jaw and I also taste... blood, I think." Donatello grimaced, he remembered that, "uh that was when Raph punched you" he admitted. The leader of their brotherhood opened his eyes in surprise "what?why?" he suddenly relaxed "oh, were we sparring?"

"um, not exactly, we'll get back to that, uh any thing else?"

He closed his eyes "I feel sorrow, and pain, not physical but emotional... I'm starting to see shapes and colors more clearly, I can hear the voices better... I can make out a few words."

The genius leaned forward in his chair, excited but nervous. "What words can you hear, and can you tell who is saying it?"

"um I think it's you," 'uh oh' don thought dreading what came next "you didn't say much... 'Just leave'...and that's all. Then I start to feel pain again except its even worse than when Raph punched me" Don fell silent and turned around, his back facing Leonardo. His eyes started to collect water. The tears brimming over as he buried his face in his hands.

Hearing his little brother's silent sobs, the blue masked turtle sat up quickly and flew to his brother's side. "shush Donnie, what's wrong? Was it what you said to me in the memory?" Don slowly noded now letting out louder sobs. Leonardo started rubbing his little brother's shell to comfort him.

"I-I did it! We all did it! We thought you killed Splinter, s-so we confronted you in the dojo. We blamed you and y-you got hurt. You ran to the bridge and jumped! I swear we tried to stop you! You hit a pipe on the way down. We looked and lo-looked but we couldn't find you. We thought y-you were dead." he blurted out. He felt so relieved to tell Leo, but also scared what his brother would do. He was crying even harder now 'Would he go back and try to finish what he started, or forgive us?'

Leo kneeled there with an impossible-to-read look on his face. He still didn't remember any of this. Don bit his lip and looked down, tears strolling down his face. Leonardo suddenly stood and pulled Donatello up too. They stared at each other for a moment. Leo's eyes flashed, and Don was terrified, he closed his eyes, ready for his brother to do whatever he was gunna do.

Suddenly Leo's arms were around him pulling him close and into a hug. Donnie felt something dripping on to his head. He opened his eyes and looked up at Leo in surprise. Leo's eyes were glossy, he was crying. The purple ninja had never seen his eldest brother cry before. Donnie wrapped his arms around leo's carpace as he started to cry again. He buried his face in Leo's shoulder. "I'm so-o sorry Leo!" Don sobbed.

He didn't care what happened or what would happen, Donatello never wanted to lose him ever again. Leonardo was his brother, his protector, his leader, his hero, and his best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 Invisible to me

The two lighter green turtles sat at the kitchen table, going over Leo's memories. Strangely, Leo couldn't remember a thing after he hit the pipe. He was just suddenly in Donnie's room after that. Michelangelo was still asleep and Raphael was still out searching, so Donatello was enjoying his alone time with Leonardo. They were both sipping on Leo's famous green tea. Don was explaining to Leo about how they didn't mean to blame him, they were just really upset at the time. Don suddenly thought, 'where's Raph? When will he be back?'. The secret door to the sewers opened, revealing a wet, tired, grumpy dark skinned turtle. 'shoot, I jinxed it'

Don slammed his tea cup down, curssing in his mind. Leo gave him a quick glare before sipping his tea. "oh, right, I forgot you hate it when we do that." he smiled sheepishly 'Actually, he hates it when Raph does it, because Raph is the only one that does it.' The leader nodded, accepting his apology. Then he leaned over to look behind the young turtle. Donnie turned to follow his gaze, seeing Raph leaning against the door frame. His face was unreadable, except for his raised eye ridge and exaughtion in his eyes. "who the h-?" he started, but Donnie cut him off "Raph! Don't use that word!" the purple masked turtle reminded himself 'leonardo hates it when we cuss, too' glancing over his shoulder he half smiled at Leo and turned back to an impatient big brother. "fine, whateva' now who are ya talking to?" he said menacingly glancing at Donnie, the the two cups on the table, then back to Don.

"And why is it so frick'n cold in here!" he said, rubbing his arms. "what do you mean? It's not cold... do you think it's cold?" Don questioned turning back to Leo. The eldest shook his head. Raph gave an annoyed sigh as he ask again "who are ya talkn' to Donnie, cause seriously, it's creep'n me out"

Leo let out a growl sound from deep in his throat. Donatello grew mad, too "okay Raph, I know you were mad at him cause you thought he killed Splinter, but after what happened yesterday, you should not ignore him and pretend like he's invisible or-or not there!" standing up, he jabbed one of his fingers at Leo, his hothead brother's eyes flickered to the spot were he was pointing. Raph was confused and loosing energy, so he just closed his eyes "okay Donnie, whatever ya say" he said as he walked away.

"sorry Leo he's had a REALY long day and, I guess he's still upset." Don said turning back to his terrapin brother. But Leo wasn't paying attention, he was focussed on Raph and where he was going. Donnie and Leo got up from the table and went to the door watching Raph. The exaughsted turtle turned and walked into Leo's room, not noticing his brothers watching him. He disappeared into the darkness for a minute, and ventured out carrying a drowsy Michelangelo cradling Leo's pillow. Rapheal stopped in the doorway and raised an eye ridge at Don "what?"

"nothing" Leonardo answered dryly, still mad at Raph. He didn't take one look at Leo. The dark green turtle, still looking at Donatello, let out an impatient snort. "are ya gunna answer me? Or 'm I gunna have tu beat it out of ya?" he threatened, his tone dropping to a venomous snarl. "didn't you hear him? He said 'nothing' " The olive green turtle replied.

The rage leaving Raphael's face was replaced by annoyance and confusion. "who? No one else is 'ere, 'cept fo' you, me, 'n Mike" he said. "okay Raph now you're just being immature. Leo! I'm talking about Leo!" don yelled waving his hands towards his eldest brother. Raph's eyes shot to the the other side of his immediate little brother, then back to his face. Mikey began to stir. Raph closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing a bit. "Donnie, your tired you need, to go get in bed 'n go to sleep. You've been awake for the past two days. So I'm say'n it as nice as I can, go to bed!" he said softly but sternly.

"wha- you're not the boss of me!" Don huffed stubbornly, crossing his arms across his chest. By now Raph was laying Mikey down on the couch. He stood up, stretched his back then glared at Don "Donatello! You go upstairs 'n go to sleep or I'll drag ya up." He threatened softly, as not to wake Mike. Don was about to protest when Leo put a hand on his shoulder, "go Don" he then turned and walked to his room, closing the door behind him.

Raph turned around glancing at the door, Donnie rolled his eyes 'finally acknowledging Leo'. Raphael sighed, shook his head quickly, muttered something to himself then turned back to his little brother. Don's eyes, who were watching Leo, flickered back to the red masked turtle. He crossed his arms again and stuck out his bottom lip a bit, like a child. Raph chuckled then took a threatening step towards his younger brother. The purple masked turtle flinched then scampered up the stairs and disappeared into his room.

Don hated to admit it, but he WAS tired, so he crawled under the covers, grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV. Charlie St. Cloud was playing, 'oh great, a chick flick, well.. there's nothing else on...'


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 Disappear

Don woke up at his usual time, 4:30 AM. He went down stair and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, a mug from the cupboard, the almost-empty coffee can from a shelf, and some cereal from the pantry. He put the coffee on and poured the cereal into the bowl. Don walked over the fridge and grabbed the milk.

DING! The coffee maker alerted Donnie that it was done. 'blasted thing! nearly jumped out of my shell, I need to get one that isn't so loud...' Leo walked in just as Donatello was pulling the coffee pot out. The light green turtle walked over to the shelf and grabbed a glass cup. Don watched his every move, while pouring the coffee. Leo glanced at him and raises an eye ridge. "coffee and cereal? Does, hmph, does that taste good?" he stifled a laugh.

Donatello looked down to see himself pouring the coffee into his cereal "oh shoot!" he groaned drowsily, he was not a morning person. He grabbed the bowl and poured it into the sink.

CRASH! The olive green turtle spun around to see broken shards of glass all over the kitchen floor. "shoot, Leo could you hand me a broom?" no answer "Leo?" Don glanced up, he was all by himself. Leo had disappeared. The purple masked turtle ran out of the kitchen, careful not to step on any glass, and into the den. Mike was just waking up and Raph was trudging down the stairs. "guys, have you seen Leo?" he asked worrying-ly. "not since-snff-wednessday" Michelangelo sniffed, breaking into crying fits.

Raph rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, "look what 'cha did, ya made 'im cry again. Why'd 'ja-OWWWWW! what the-?Dooonnieeee! Why is the kitchen covered 'n glass? What i tell ya 'bout..." Donatello wasn't listening, he was searching all over the lair, repeating the same question over and over again in his mind: 'where's Leo?


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Where am I?

Leonardo opened his eyes. He was laying down on his shell. Looking up to the the ceiling, he saw it was rocky and moist. The ground that he laid on was damp and earthy. 'where am I? This doesn't make sense' he wondered 'One minute I'm at home making tea, the next I'm here, the question is, where is here?'

He tried to sit up -PAIN- his body protested. Everywhere hurt and ached. Slowly, Leo propped himself up on his elbow. -PAIN- he winced and laid back down. His head was pounding, he reached up and held it with both hands. He felt a warm moist substance on his right hand. Leonardo pulled it down in front of his face. Shock and panic spread through him as he looked at his hand, there was blood on it. He shoved it back up on his head. Applying pressure so as to stop the bleeding.

He laid there for a while, thinking 'when will it stop bleeding?' his arms started to ache from holding them up so long. The blue masked turtle thought of something, 'if my body will let me, I can tie my mask around my wound as a bandage' he tried to lift his head up -PAIN- 'that's not going to work' Leo felt around his body for any rocks or anything he could use to prop up his head.

'nope. No rocks. Looks like I'll just have to endure the pain or wait a while' he tried to lift his head again, using his hands to help push it off the ground. -PAIN- he laid his head back down and exhaled a breath he didnt know he was holding. 'alrighty then, waiting it is' he thought, trying to humor himself. It didnt work, he was still aching and cold and scared.

Leo wondered how long he'd been there and why he hurt so bad. 'where am I? Do my brothers know I'm here? My brothers...' he wondered if they were all right and if they were in a situation like him. Leo tried to pick his head back up again -PAIN- he winced and dropped his head. -PAIN-PAIN-PAIN- he grabbed it again 'big mistake. won't be doin' that again'

He laid there and listened to himself breathe and water dripping somewhere. His head was still killing him, like a migraine, 'man, I shouldn't of dropped my head like that! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' -pain- 'god, thinking even hurts'. The constant drip-drip noises didn't help either. It was terrible, drip-pain- drip-pain- drip-pain-. 'guh. Will it ever end?'

His eye lids felt heavy and his sight grew dim. The blue/red (due to the blood) masked turtle closed his eyes, waiting for death to come. 'Almost there, almost there' he thought to himself. The pain started to dull, then stopped as darkness came over him.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 Nightmare

Leo's eyes flew open. He was in a dark room. The only light was coming from the glowing numbers of a digital clock, and some leaking through from under the door. The eldest ninja looked around the room, there was a lamp, a book shelf, a swivel chair, and a desk. 'this must be Donnie's room' leonardo guessed. There was a soft moan, Leo's eyes darted to the bed, where his little brother laid asleep. Donatello was tossing and turning, with a distraught look on his face. 'I wonder what he's dreaming about'

*he was running down a tunnel, being chased. His breathe was shaking, sweat pouring down him. He came to a dead end, a tunnel that had been closed off. He tried to tear the boards down. The nails not allowing him. He hears an evil laugh. He spins around to see the sark figure standing in front of him.

It was tall and lean, with bright glowing red eyes, and a wicked grin. He shrieked as the monster crouched, and took a leap, landing behind him and in front of the Woden boards. He turned tail and ran in the direction he came from. The evil creature was quick to follow. It ran after him, gaining in on him quickly. He skidded to a stop when he noticed where he was. He was at the south condor tunnel, standing in the middle of the bridge.

He looked down at the water below him, it was rising quickly. He snapped his head up as he heard a noise. The figure was standing in the shadows, grinning darkly at him. He yelled and tried to run, but he was frozen there. The creature reached behind itself and grabbed it's weapon, a bo staff. It stepped out into the light, revealing itself. "wha-? That's not possible! I'm-" he sputtered, staring at an evil looking Donatello. The evil Don threw his head back and laughed.

The creature snapped his head back in place and pointed his bo staff at a puddle in front if him. Taking his eyes of the monster for a quick second, he looked down at the puddle, at his reflection. He saw a scared, bruised Leo. "what?" he asked, confused, looking up at the smiling Don. It's eyes turned from red, back to his normal light chocolate color, everything looking the same except for the evil grin he wore.

Before Leo could take his swords out, Don swung his staff at the back of Leo's legs. Knees buckling, he fell to the ground. Wincing in pain, Leo looked up to see Don kicking him in the side, pushing him off the railless bridge. Grabbing hold of the thin metal with one hand, he hung over the side, unable to pull himself up. Don stepped towards him, pulling a leg up, "good bye fearless leader" he said menacingly before slamming his foot down on Leo's hand. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Leo screamed, falling and submerging into the deep, dark water.*

"NO!" Donnie jerked up in his bed, sweat running down his face. Donatello placed one hand onto his pounding head and shook it slightly, trying to clear his mind. The nightmare was still flashing before his eyes. Piece by piece, Don had to watch how he ruthlessly killed his brother. He pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his face into his knees, trying to get rid of the pictures. The nightmare had felt so…real. That was a little bit too much to handle for the sensitive turtle.

Don felt a presence. He lifted his head and looked to the side. The purple clad warrior's eyes widened as he saw the dark figure standing in the corner of the room, his breathe quickened. The tall, lean shadow creature took a step towards the shaking turtle.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Donatello screamed darting from the room. The eldest brother stared in shock, "Don! Wait!" but the younger was already gone.


End file.
